


Приехали

by TLEN2018



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: О выборе и вообще.





	Приехали

Над головой было небо — не голубое, не серое, желтоватое, как гороховый кисель, под ногами ровная полевая дорога, в две колеи, пыльная. Она верно вела богатыря три дня и три ночи и вот — вывела и кончилась. Дальше от большого камня, серым зубом торчавшего посреди перекрестка, разбегались три пути, все один в один похожие на тот, что привел сюда. Богатырь спешился, дошел до камня и уставился на него. Камень был не просто так — глубоко, на века вросший, стесанный со всех четырех боков на манер пасочницы, с буквами. Богатырь зашел слева, пригляделся.  
  
 _Налево пойдешь — коня потеряешь._  
  
Сзади захлопало. Богатырь оглянулся. На левой дороге откуда ни возьмись возник дохлый конь. На боку сидел ворон и терпеливо вытаскивал клювом кишки через большую дыру в боку. Пахнуло падалью, черной землей и тленом. «Чур меня», — сказал богатырь, возвращаясь на главную дорогу. Пирующий ворон со своим застольем тут же исчез как не было, дорога снова была пуста. «Чур меня», — повторил богатырь и зашел справа.  
  
 _Направо пойдешь — жизнь потеряешь._  
  
Богатырь оглянулся и тут. Ждал увидеть снова ворона, который будет вытаскивать кишки не из коня, а из него самого, но нет — один только голый череп глядел с палки пустыми глазницами да ветер свистел, как разгулявшийся разбойник. Богатырь вернулся к началу и наконец прочитал то, что было на лицевой стороне.  
  
 _Прямо пойдешь — жив будешь, да себя позабудешь._  
  
Он посмотрел вперед, за камень, на главную дорогу. Она осталась пустой, но из этой пустоты потянуло вдруг такой безысходностью, такой страшной тоской, что богатырь попятился. Седины в бороде будто на глазах прибавилось.  
— Да ну вас, — сказал он, осеняя себя всеми защитными знаками разом. — Назад пойду. Много еще дорог на свете.  
Он повернулся, сел на коня, смирно его ждавшего, и поехал прочь от камня. В тыл ему заглянуть и не подумал — нет привычки у богатырей заходить на врага с тылу. А напрасно, ведь там тоже была надпись, мало кем виденная.  
  
 _Назад пойдешь — сколько ни пройдешь, а опять сюда воротишься._  
  
И мерещилось при взгляде оттуда, как ровная дорога узлами да петлями сворачивается, а потом начало с концом завязывается — и человеку не развязать, будь он хоть сотню раз богатырь.


End file.
